


Balcony

by fadefilter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/pseuds/fadefilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine would jump off his balcony just for his neighbor. If that is what it takes to get him inside Kise's home, his pants and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

The sun was unbearably bright but it was nothing surprising on an August day. Aomine stretched his arms and basked himself in the sunlight that was coming through the sliding door. He had always been a fan of summer. Warm and bright, a season that was ideal for a lot of outdoor activities and napping. He flexed his shoulders and scratched his belly before getting to the toilet. When he came out, he checked the time and it was a little past four in the evening. He had napped longer than he expected.

Grabbing himself a bottle of coke from the fridge, Aomine headed to the balcony and almost dropped the glass bottle when he saw his neighbor, on the opposite building.

"What the fuck?" Aomine muttered loud enough for the other to hear.

The blonde man stopped what he was doing and looked up to the source of the voice. He wiped his brows with the back of his hand and smiled when he saw Aomine standing at the opposite balcony, in nothing but his black basketball shorts.

"Aominecchi! Did you just wake up from your nap?"

"I asked you what the fuck, Kise. What the fuck are you wearing?" Aomine said again, eyeing Kise from his head to his toe. Kise was wearing a white thin shirt and nothing else but a pair of really short shorts. It was almost a sin to be that exposed. His strong pale legs were fucking illegal. Aomine wanted them around his waist.

"At least I'm wearing a shirt!" Kise said with a blush on his cheeks as he continued to hang up the laundry over the balcony railing.

When he bent down to reach for the clothes in the washing machine, Aomine muttered a curse and tried to keep his eyes away off Kise's ass. If only there wasn't a huge gap in between them, Aomine would have jumped over the balcony and pushed Kise to bed. Just the thought of it made Aomine hard. He drank the coke in a shot, hoping that it would cool him down. A little, at least.

"Why are you doing the laundry at this time anyway?" Aomine asked after awhile and Kise only gave him a glance before he replied.

"Because no one's out on the balcony at this time. Well, except you, of course."

"Too bad." Aomine said with a shrug. "Anyway, Kise, I think it's undeniable that you're very attracted to me. Maybe you should let me in sometimes."

They had been neighbors for half a year and Aomine knew Kise had the hots for him since the first time they saw each other on the balcony. And they had been flirting with each other for months but that was it. Whenever Aomine tried to do something more than just flirting, Kise would turn him down and give shit tons of excuses which annoyed Aomine to the point of giving up. But he couldn't. Try all his might to stop thinking of that little shit across of his apartment, it just couldn't happen.

"Excuse me?" Kise looked at Aomine, a little surprised at that. "Let you in where? My pants?"

"That. And also your heart, and your house." Aomine said with a wink and that made Kise smiled somehow. "Come on, babe. You know I'd jump off this balcony for you."

"Oh, please. You said the same thing last time." Kise replied and crossed his arms, as if challenging Aomine.

"I wouldn't want to die before I get to taste what heaven's like."

"Aominecchi, just get back inside. Alright? I have more chores to do." The smile never faltered off Kise's face as he turned around to get back inside his own house.

Aomine watched Kise's ass in disappointment and turned himself in. He wondered if he really have to jump off the balcony just for Kise to accept him. Damn it, he had never tried to make an effort for anyone before. Why was Kise different from everyone else? Perhaps because his smile reminded Aomine of the sun. And perhaps because when Aomine was a child he had longed to reach the sun, always playing in the mountains, to be as near as the sun. Now that he could find a sun in a form of a human, warm and beautiful, Aomine didn't think he'd ever want to let go.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise was wearing the short shorts again but this time it was blue. The other day it was grey. But because his shirt is a little size too big and loose for him, it was like he wasn't wearing anything at all. He had his earphone on so Aomine couldn't speak to him, instead he just watched Kise as the other do the laundry. Aomine itched to touch Kise, wether inappropriately or lovingly. He wanted to love that man as much as he could because he knew, Kise deserved more love that he gets.

"Hey, neighbor!" Aomine called out, finally and waved his hand. Kise pulled an earbud off his ear. "Why is your shirt so big?" Aomine asked.

"My boyfriend is a big person. His stomach is full of my love." Kise said in response with a teasing smile.

"He's one lucky guy." Aomine grinned. "Did he jump off the Tokyo Tower for you?"

Kise didn't reply and he only spoke again after he had finished his chores. "Are you free next Saturday? I wanted to paint my walls and was wondering if you'd like to help."

"Sure. What time?" Aomine wouldn't even think twice. That was the first time Kise had asked him over since they first met. That was quite a progress.

"Eleven in the morning?"

"Alright. I'll be at your door on time."

"Great. Thanks, Aominecchi."

"No problem."

They smiled at each other and Kise bit his lip as if he was trying to say something more but was reluctant. He ended up going back inside his air conditioned room and pulled the curtain close, while Aomine watched in wonder.

 

* * *

 

 

He was at the door earlier than expected. He pressed the doorbell and waited for Kise to open the door. Aomine had even brought breakfast with him so they could eat together or something. When Kise opened the door, Aomine was a little amused to find the other in a sleepy state. His bed hair was cute.

"I said eleven, didn't I?" Kise asked and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm early by thirty minutes." Aomine said. "I can leave and come back later at eleven if you want."

"It's alright, Aominecchi. Just give me ten minutes okay? Oh and is that food?" Kise pointed to the plastic bag Aomine was holding and the tanned man nodded. "Aw, you're really thoughtful!" Kise smiled and moved away to let Aomine inside.

Kise's place was exactly like Aomine's, only mirrored. It wasn't messy or anything but it was more crowded than Aomine's because of the furniture and decorations Kise owned. Kise took a little longer to freshen up than he promised. He had his hair tied up into a small ponytail and a hairband kept his bangs away from his face. Aomine wasn't sure to be glad or sad that Kise wasn't wearing the short shorts.

They ate breakfast together and Kise talked about how he had never been a morning person. Aomine didn't usually wake up early in the morning either but even when he did, he always made sure to take naps. Power naps are really important to him.

"I wonder if you'll still get to take naps once you start working." Kise said.

"I hope so." Aomine shrugged.

Once they had finished eating, Kise told Aomine which wall he wanted to paint. They moved away the furnitures, taped the wall and spread out the newspapers on the floor before they prepared the paint. Kise had chosen to have his wall in sky blue. It was his favorite colour, he said.

With paint rollers in their hands and Kise's playlist blasting in the room, they started to paint the wall.

It was all quiet between them until about an hour later, while they were touching up the bits at the bottom edge of the wall, Kise decided that Aomine would look good with blue cheekbones.

"What the fuck, Kise?" Aomine asked in annoyance and Kise laughed. Aomine wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, only to spread the paint more.

"Aominecchi, you really look good." Kise said in between laughter. Aomine grinned.

"Oh really? I think you would look better." Aomine said and Kise quickly stood up to run away from the other. Aomine stumbled over a stool but didn't give up as he ran after the other. Kise's stomach hurt from laughing and he let out of a yelp when he slipped on the newspaper and fell on his butt. Without wasting any time, Aomine quickly straddled the other. Kise tried to fight him off by throwing playful punches and kicking his legs.

"Noooo, Aominecchi! Not my hair, please." Kise said, a little breathless when Aomine finally managed to catch both of his wrist in a strong grip.

Their eyes met in that moment and Aomine knew what he saw in Kise's eyes was nothing less than what he was feeling right then. He brushed his paint stained thumb over the bridge of Kise's nose. Kise's smile slowly faltered as Aomine touched his cheek gently, stroked his cheekbone, staining it sky blue. Aomine's breath was heavy when he leaned down, his lips hovered dangerously close over Kise's.

Aomine watched as Kise shut his eyes before he did the same and pressed their lips together. He could feel Kise's heart beating as fasts as his. He coaxed Kise to part his lips with his tongue and Kise let him in. His hand was on Kise's hair as he deepened the kiss. Kise responded to him eagerly, putting his hands all over Aomine's chest and around his neck.

The kiss stopped abruptly when Aomine tried to undress Kise. Breathless, Kise smiled at Aomine and looked away briefly before he spoke up.

"I think we should finish painting."

Aomine was quiet at first because that was possibly the first time ever in his whole life that someone pushed him away, but it was Kise and Aomine couldn't be surprised anymore. They were both sweaty as Aomine pulled away. Aomine tried not to notice that they were both hard before he picked up the brush and continued where they left off. He didn't even realize that the playlist had ended until Kise said;

"I'm sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

Summer went away and Autumn waltzed in with the cold win. It had been weeks since Aomine last saw Kise. Aomine wondered if it was really his fault that this was happening. But the kiss felt so right and god he wanted to do so many more with the other. He had come to Kise's place once or twice but it seemed like, Kise really didn't want to see him.

He grabbed a can of beer and decided to drink at the balcony, hoping that Kise would be at the opposite in his short shorts or something. Aomine really didn't expect for Kise to be at the balcony as well but he was, and he was wearing the grey short shorts with a sweater.

"I didn't know you smoke." Aomine said, breaking the silence and alerting Kise of his presence.

"Sometimes. When my mind is full of thoughts and I don't know what to do." Kise replied after a long drag from the cigarette.

Aomine crossed his arms over the railing and sighed before he spoke up. "You know I'd jump off this balcony for you right?"

"You won't." Kise said quietly and looked away before he turned around to get back inside.

"I will, Kise. I fucking will if that's what you want." Aomine hissed and Kise stopped, to look over his shoulder. "No one has ever done this for you, is it? Then I will. Because I know what heaven tasted like and damn it, fuck you for making me do this." Aomine put his beer away and pushed himself to climb of the railing.

Kise widened his eyes when he realized Aomine was really going to jump off and even though they were on the second floor and there were big bushes down there, he really didn't want Aomine to do something so stupid and break his bones or worst, become paralyzed all his life.

"Wait, wait, Aominecchi! Don't do this!" Kise said in panick. He stubbed his cigarette on the ashtray and put both of his hands on the railing.

Aomine sat down on the railing with his legs dangling in air, ignoring Kise's anxious voice.

"Stop it, Aominecchi! I'm not worth it! Get back, please." Kise trembled and bit his lip as he felt tears threatened to fall. "Don't jump, please." He begged.

Aomine looked at Kise and sighed before he listened and turned to step back inside his balcony. "Can I come over?" He asked after a minute and didn't even wait for Kise to answer before he left the house.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what's up?" Aomine asked. They were now sitting at Kise's balcony, side by side with their knees touching. Aomine watched as Kise wiped his eyes tiredly.

"Not my dick, sadly." Kise replied and Aomine laughed before he put an arm around the other and pulled him close.

"You're not gonna tell me about it?"

"Do you want to know?" Kise asked and Aomine shrugged. "Let's just say I'm tired of chasing and getting my hopes crushed. And I am scared to try again."

"Someone broke your heart?" Aomine asked and casually take Kise's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"A lot of people and I'm done with it. They just never take me seriously. I have feelings too."

"That's too bad huh? They're not worth it, Kise. Not worth to be the reason you stay away from taking chances to be happy." Aomine said in a hushed tone and Kise looked up at him, a smile slowly formed on his lips. Aomine returned it.

"I like being chased. I like you chasing after me like I'm a damn godsend." Kise admitted. "It's nice to be chased by people who I care about but it's also scary because this is a first and I'm not sure what to do."

"I'll chase you to the end of the earth, Kise." Aomine grinned and kissed the tip of Kise's nose. One of his hands, sneakily went over Kise's thigh. "Now that you have let me in your house and your heart, will you let me in your pants?" He muttered and Kise laughed before hitting his shoulder with a fist.

"Are you sure you just want to be inside my pants and not inside of... me?"

"You're a tease. And you know what I meant." Kise kissed Aomine hard before pulling away to stand up. "I'm getting inside tonight?"

"Yes, inside the kitchen. You'll help me cook right? I'm hungry."

Aomine groaned but went after the other anyway. Before they get to the kitchen, Aomine caught Kise's arm and turned him around to kiss him on his mouth.


End file.
